


shes up all night to get lucky

by BriannaNicole



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: After all this time I still can't tag, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Not Beta Read, Not between Geralt and Jaskier, Unrequited Love, Yennefer is thirsty!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:35:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24782428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BriannaNicole/pseuds/BriannaNicole
Summary: Yennefer thought the bard was just a phase or at most a passing fancy. She never expected the witcher to actually fall in love with the human
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 7
Kudos: 270





	shes up all night to get lucky

Nightfall finds Geralt and Jaskier sprawled out beside each other on their shared furs. Their breathing slows and their skin cools as if they are of one body and Geralt is enthralled by it still. It’s been over a year now since his relationship with Jaskier began and Geralt couldn’t be more pleased with it. Even if he doesn’t readily admit it most days. His partner graces him with an easy smile that is heavy with sleep and Geralt can’t help but shiver as Jaskier’s delicate hand spreads across his stomach. He’s purring with pleasure still, their combined smell overriding everything the witcher can normally pick up miles away. With a murmured “goodnight” and a lingering kiss to Geralt’s cheek, Jaskier presses himself closer to Geralt’s side and closes his eyes. It’s not long before his breathing slows into sleep. 

Geralt watches his back rise and fall and can’t help but brush mahogany, sweaty locks from his forehead. Only then does his senses widen out to check for danger. When he finds none, he wraps a protective arm around his lover and finds sleep with little trouble. 

He doesn’t expect to open blurry eyes to a totally different space with a very naked Yennefer posing in front of him. He _definitely _doesn’t expect to be just as naked as she is. He supposes it makes sense, though, for that’s the way he went to sleep. Still. Much too unexpected for his taste.__

__He’s wide awake now, jerking in the plush seat beneath his ass. He immediately reaches for the covers on the bed beside him, eager to hide his dignity. The linen disappears under his fingertips, leaving the entire bed bare. Instead, he reaches for the lush pillowcases and those vanish as well. Geralt hears Yennefer tsk and with a frustrated grunt, he finally turns to her._ _

__“What the fuck, Yen.”_ _

__Yennefer answers him with a sinful smile, “Now, now, Geralt. Is that any way to speak to a lady?” She looks overly pleased with herself, standing boldly in all her magical glory. She’s as beautiful as ever with her midnight locks and light lilac eyes. Not to mention her womanly assets that at one time drew Geralt like flies on shit. But speaking of beautiful…_ _

__“Where’s Jaskier? Is he here?”_ _

__Yennefer rolls her eyes and looks entirely too damn put out. “Must you always think of the bard?” She sounds bored like she’s heard this story one too many times._ _

__“Damn it, Yen, where is he?” He’s on edge now, already knowing that Yennefer has left him defenseless and alone back at their campsite. There’s no telling how far the mage has whisked him away._ _

__She gives another sigh, this one sounding just as put out as she flicks a lock of dark hair over her shoulder. It is no doubt an effort to better show her breasts. As if Geralt can’t see them well enough already. “He’s fine, Geralt. Not a hair on his pretty, human head will be harmed.” Geralt feels no relief in this and it only adds to his irritation. He was having a good night, damn it._ _

__He raises to feet his feet and strides over to loom over her, his deep timber vibrating with impatience. “Put me back with him. Now.”_ _

__Of course, the mage is unaffected. “Why?”_ _

__“Yennefer, you damn well know why. This is fucking ridiculous and sadly pathetic. Even for you.”_ _

__Yennefer ignores his jab in favor of reaching out to run her long fingers through Geralt’s chest hair. She tips her head back to show the mischief in her eyes and even has the audacity to press herself forward in an attempt to mold herself to Geralt’s larger size. And that’s all it is, an attempt. Geralt blocks her, effectively stunting her advances. “No, Yen, we’re not doing this.”_ _

__Says the man who couldn’t keep his hands off me a two years ago.”_ _

__Geralt snorts at that, “Says the woman who freely admitted she wanted nothing but power and love was an inconvenience at best.”_ _

__“Oh, so you want to be in love now?” She’s baiting him and Geralt decides to rise to it._ _

__Yes, I do, and I know you know that.”_ _

__Yennefer’s eyes light up with anger like lightening across violet skies. She shoves Geralt away and the witcher willingly goes. “Would the bard still be in love with you if I brought him here? Made him see us this way? I could make him see anything I wanted him to, and you know that.”_ _

__The growl that rises from Geralt’s chest would curl the insides of lesser men. Still, a spark of fear runs down his spine. “Don’t.”_ _

__Yennefer just shrugs as if to say, “too bad”, and begins to form her hands into a spell. Geralt is sure he’s never moved so fast in his life to grab her wrists in his arresting grip. “I will only say this once. If you do this and I lose Jaskier, there is nowhere on the Continent you could hide that I won’t find you.”_ _

__Yennefer snatches her hands away, “I am better for you than he is. With me, you’d never be alone again. You have, what…30 years with him at most? How could that make you happy?” She shakes her head in indignation, “And you call me ridiculous.”_ _

__“I have no interest in explaining myself to you, Yennefer. Just put me back and let this go. I have.”_ _

__Now there’s hurt in the mage’s eyes. There’s the realization as well that Geralt has no intention in revising their relationship. She really thought the bard was just a phase or at most a passing fancy. She never expected the witcher to actually fall in love with the human. She was so certain her display was all that was required to wrestle Geralt’s affections from the bard._ _

__“Fine.” With a wave of her hand Geralt’s clothes appear on his body and a form-fitting dress on hers. As an afterthought, she returns the linen to her lush bed and summons a class of fine wine into her hand. She takes her time raising the glass to her lips, running her tongue over her lips to catch a stray drop before it runs down her chin. Which used to drive the witcher crazy. Now he’s totally unimpressed and it shows brazenly in those flaxen eyes. He’s practically vibrating with eagerness to leave her presence. She takes another sip of wine to hide the downturn of her mouth. The moment stretches on until Geralt parts his lips to speak, seems to think better of it, then: “He’s- He’s good for me, alright?”_ _

__

_Like that fucking makes it any better_

___ _

___Something uncomfortable tightens in her chest and with a snap of her fingers, Geralt is gone leaving only a slight breeze and his scent behind._ _ _

___ _

___“Alright.” She whispers and sits alone, staring into her glass._ _ _

___ _

___Geralt opens his eyes and immediately reaches out for Jaskier. True to Yennefer’s word his bard is still asleep, snoring softly and completely unaware of everything. He can’t help but fit his hand over the jut of his partner’s hip to feel the cool, smooth skin there. Jaskier reaches down in his sleep to link their fingers together. This time sleep doesn’t come._ _ _

___In the early hours of morning, Jaskier stretches himself awake and turns to frown at him. He tugs playfully at Geralt’s tunic and arches a fine eyebrow, “Did the mighty witcher catch a chill during the night?”_ _ _

___Geralt only grunts in response and twines his fingers into Jaskier’s hair to pull him down for a deep kiss. He’ll explain later._ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this! Thanks for reading


End file.
